


Love and Leather Jackets

by Fangirl519



Category: Grease (1978), Supernatural
Genre: Baby is in this, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Charlie is Definitely Frenchy, Destiel - Freeform, Grease References, Grease but SPN, I love Destiel, Multi, Musical Geek, Period-Typical Homophobia, Supernatural - Freeform, Thought Meg would make a good Rizzo, Tried matching personalities, be nice, i take constructive criticism, m/m - Freeform, of course, shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl519/pseuds/Fangirl519
Summary: What happens when you recast Grease Characters with SPN Characters, Continue reading to find out:)
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 2





	1. Character List

  * Dean Winchester as Danny
  * Castiel as Sandy
  * Meg as Rizzo
  * Charlie Bradbury as Frenchy
  * Gabriel as Jan
  * Balthazar as Marty
  * Anna as Patty
  * Sam Winchester as Kenickie
  * Kevin as Roger
  * Crowley as Sonny
  * Adam as Doody




	2. Prologue

Castiel doesn't know when he realized he didn't want to leave, but he knew what he would miss. He would miss those long sunny days on the beach and those nights on the boardwalk and his heart would miss those glorious green eyes, those sunkissed freckles, and the hands that held his like they were the most precious things in the world. A tear falls down Cas’ face, most of all he would miss feeling loved. 

"Cas" the arms that encircled him tightened "Is everything ok"?

Cas looked up to see a face of worry looking down at him. Cas reached up to play with a strand of Dean's sandy brown hair. Dean's Face softened and he kissed Cas's forehead.

"Everything is fine". Cas shifted so his head was resting on Dean’s chest. 

“No it’s not, you’re crying.”

“I just don’t want to leave you, this summer has been a dream and I don’t want it to be over.”

“But, we can call and write to each other” Dean suggested.

“It won’t be same, and you know it.” Dean shrugged and wrapped the beach towel around them.

“What are you thinking about?” Cas asked.

“I wish we didn’t have to keep us a secret.”

“Dean, we are sitting on a public beach together embraced in each other’s arms. I don’t think it’s much of a secret.”

“ we are sitting far from where everyone else is. I want to be able to show you I love you by taking you to fancy restaurants and the boardwalk without getting weird looks. I want this to be a normal relationship.”

Cas sighed.

“ We are in a normal relationship. Besides, I don’t you to take me places to show your love. I feel it right here”

Cas’ rubbed circles over Dean’s chest

”you still owe me a kiss at the top of Ferris Wheel by the way.”

Dean chuckled "That can still be arranged".  
Cas stared at Dean, the man he loved. Dean lifted his hands to gently caress Cas's jaw and pulled him into a kiss. It was a quick kiss and gentle and Dean smiled

"I love you, I hope you know that" Cas's heart fluttered in his chest

" I love you too, Dean". Dean stood up and held out his hand.

"what?" Cas asked. Dean gestured in the direction of the ocean "Um no way, it's freezing. You’re going to have to move me before I voluntarily go in there.” Cas snapped. Those where the words Dean needed cause He picked up Cas bridal style and ran towards the ocean. Cas laughing the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's rough. This is my first fic so I'm very self conscious but I hoped you liked it


End file.
